Я не тот, кто тебе нужен
by Ksenia Franz
Summary: Он отталкивал её, стараясь защитить от самого себя. Она же упорствовала и продолжала любить, постепенно угасая изнутри. Однажды всё изменится, и он поймёт, что своим упрямством только мучает её. Вот только какой ценой ему достанется это осознание?


С тобою счастье нам не светит…  
За это я — не ты — в ответе.

Мужчина — женщине,  
в открытке.

Джоджо Мойес «Последнее письмо от твоего любимого».

Яркий утренний свет разлился по всему большому помещению, заполненному двумя рядами односпальных кроватей. Свежий аромат чистого постельного белья вперемежку с едким запахом мазей и приторных лечебных зелий с самого порога подсказывал любому, оказавшемуся здесь, что данное помещение Школы чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс» является Больничным крылом.  
В самом конце лазарета, на кровати, отгороженной белоснежной ширмой, лежала молодая женщина. Лицо её было неестественно бледного цвета, глаза были прикрыты, дыхание изредка сбивалось из-за многочисленных повреждений, а волосы мышиного окраса выглядели поникшими и безжизненными, как и их хозяйка. Грудь была тесно перевязана бинтами, на которых снова начали проступать алые пятна, что определённо навевало чувство страха за её жизнь.  
На стуле возле кровати уже несколько часов подряд сидел мужчина. Руками он бережно сжимал ослабшую правую ладонь пациентки; мысли у него в голове роились, словно пчёлы, а сцены последних событий мелькали, словно на повторе.  
_Почему именно она? Это он во всём виноват! Это он, а не она должен лежать сейчас на этой постели! Она вообще не должна была быть там. И только по его вине она здесь. Почему за его ошибки должна расплачиваться та, которая сильно дорога ему? Если бы не этот чёртов разговор, если бы он не наговорил ей всей этой чуши, что сказал три дня назад, всё могло бы быть иначе. Если бы он только знал, чем может обернуться весь тот день…_  
Сейчас же ему остаётся только жалеть о случившемся и молить всемогущего Мерлина, чтобы с ней всё было в порядке.

_За три дня до…_  
Выйдя из Больничного крыла замка, в тусклом коридоре, освещённом лишь немногочисленными факелами, девушка наткнулась на тёмный силуэт мужчины, стоявшего лицом к окну. Он, словно не дыша, смотрел на контуры Запретного леса и обуглившуюся, благодаря стараниям Пожирателей смерти, хижину Хагрида. Он был настолько погружён в свои мысли, что даже не услышал приближающихся шагов. Всего несколько минут назад он выслушал целую тираду от Нимфадоры, с помощью которой та пыталась достучаться до него и доказать, что она действительно любит его, и ей всё равно, что он — оборотень. На этот раз в ход пошли пример с Флёр, которая сделала похожий выбор, и поддержка других лиц. Вот только она не понимала, что за чередой отговорок и отказов с его стороны стоял банальный страх за неё. Она ведь не понимала всей серьёзности его болезни, не осознавала, что это всё не игрушки и он на самом деле очень опасен. Кроме того она даже не представляла себе, какую участь выбирает, связывая свою жизнь с оборотнем. Это ведь бесконечные изгнания, презрение и осуждение со стороны других магов. Это постоянные переживания за него во время полнолуний. Это постоянный страх того, что она сама может оказаться жертвой его второй натуры. Она не заслуживает всего этого. Она заслуживает огромного счастья, которое он при всём желании ей дать не сможет.  
— Ремус, — едва слышно позвала Тонкс. Она хотела продолжить незаконченный в лазарете разговор. Она всё ещё надеялась на то, что после всех приведённых доводов он отступится от своих принципов и пустит её в свою жизнь, позволив им обоим стать счастливее. Своим упрямством он за целый год не добился ничего — она не стала меньше его любить. Она по-прежнему не улыбалась и не смеялась так часто и искренне, как это было раньше. Она больше не могла изменять собственную внешность, даже если сильно этого хотела. Её волосы так и замерли, окрасившись в мышиный цвет, словно говоря о душевном состоянии своей хозяйки. Она забыла, когда в последний раз спокойно и беспечно спала. И порой, когда было слишком плохо, то даже позволяла себе прореветь полночи, уткнувшись носом в подушку. У неё изменился патронус после их разговора год назад, и, до сих пор не привыкнув к этому, каждый раз, когда она вызывала его, дабы, например, отправить другим членам Ордена Феникса послание, её сердце невольно пропускало пару ударов, после чего серебристый волк растворялся в воздухе, в результате чего приходилось призывать его заново. Своим упрямством он делал только хуже, приговаривая, что всё это ради её собственного блага. Вот только ничего хорошего от этого не было.  
— Прошу, не надо, Дора, — повернувшись лицом к собеседнице, негромким измученным голосом произнёс Ремус. Он долго думал обо всём и принял единственное, по его мнению, правильное решение. — Прошу, оставь все эти попытки. У нас ничего не может быть. Не нужно тешить себя ложными надеждами, — всматриваясь в контуры любимого лица, освещённого лучами лунного света, пробивающегося сквозь стёкла больших окон, как можно убедительнее говорил он. — Сейчас война и…  
— Вот именно, Ремус, сейчас война! — перебив на полуслове, уверенно заявила Тонкс, не желая сдаваться. — Не знаю, как ты, но я не могу с полной уверенностью сказать, что завтра какой-нибудь Пожиратель смерти не пошлёт в меня Аваду. Не было бы разумнее держаться в такое время вместе? Ты думаешь, мне легче от того, что ты пытаешься убежать от меня и тем самым заставляешь мучиться в неведении. Думаешь, легче, когда кто-нибудь из Ордена говорит, что Сивый снова на кого-то напал, в то время как ты находишься рядом с этим монстром? — постепенно переходя на крик, спрашивала Тонкс, порываясь снова схватить его за отвороты мантии и хорошенько встряхнуть. — С тех пор, как ты начал шпионить за оборотнями, я не помню ни одной ночи, когда бы мне не снились кошмары. Стоит мне только закрыть глаза, я вижу, как ты, задыхаясь, лежишь на земле, истекая кровью. Мне иногда кажется, что, попадись мне боггарт, и именно этот кошмар он реализует, а я не смогу с ним справиться, — внезапно перейдя на шёпот, измотанно произнесла Тонкс, на мгновение отводя глаза в сторону.  
Люпин завороженно смотрел на неё, в очередной раз проклиная себя за то, что вообще появился в её жизни. За что ей все эти страдания? Почему из всех мужчин она влюбилась именно в него? В того, кто даже под Империусом не позволит себе подпустить её ближе, дабы не причинить ещё больше боли, чем есть сейчас.  
— Почему ты прогоняешь меня, Ремус? Почему ты никогда не отвергал Мародёров, хотя они рисковали не меньше? Почему после побега Сириуса ты до последнего дня его жизни ни разу не попросил его не приближаться к тебе? Почему ты верил Лили, которая видела в тебе то, что вижу я, но не веришь мне? Чем я хуже них, Ремус? — обречённо прошептала Тонкс.  
Если бы он только мог, уже давно бы признался, что для него она не только не хуже них, но и намного лучше. Если бы она только знала, что намного дороже всех этих людей. Но она этого не узнает, потому что он просто не имеет права разрушать её жизнь.  
— Ты не понимаешь — это совсем другое, — пробормотал Люпин, блуждая взглядом. Она ведь ещё совсем молодая — у неё вся жизнь впереди. Чувства остынут, боль пройдёт, и тогда она сможет стать счастливой. Она встретит достойного мужчину, за которого выйдет замуж, нарожает детишек и будет жить в уютном домике где-нибудь в тихом уголке Лондона, устраивая ежедневные семейные чаепития в пять часов вечера. К тому времени уже кончится война, они непременно выиграют её, и она будет жить под мирным небом над головой, вспоминая всю связанную с ним историю с лёгкой улыбкой на губах, искренне удивляясь своей влюблённости. И как бы он ни хотел быть рядом с ней, он не позволит собственному эгоизму взять верх.  
— Так объясни мне, — выходя из себя, громко сказала Тонкс, подходя почти вплотную. Бессилие начинало атаковать, заставляя постепенно срываться в истерику. Глаза стали едва заметно поблёскивать, но тусклое освещение не позволяло этого разглядеть. — Я же вижу, что ты тоже что-то чувствуешь ко мне! Почему ты так упрямо это игнорируешь? — слабо ударяя ладонью по его груди, срывающимся голосом спросила Тонкс. На смену бессилию плавно приходило отчаяние, стремившееся вырваться наружу потоком необузданной злости.  
— Мне очень жаль, Дора, но… но я не люблю тебя. Ты замечательная, но… Прости, — едва уловимым шёпотом произнёс Люпин.  
Послышался сдавленный вздох. Ладонь, покоившаяся на груди Ремуса после последнего слабого удара, ощутимо вздрогнула, как и всё её тело. В глазах, освещённых лунным светом, пробивающемся сквозь окно, отразилась вселенская боль. Волосы, казалось, ещё больше поблекли и потемнели, а губы едва заметно начали дрожать.  
И какой дурак только сказал, что смотря в глаза любимого человека, нельзя солгать ему об обратных чувствах к нему? Можно, и довольно просто, когда хочешь защитить этого самого любимого человека от себя самого. Что ещё ему остаётся делать, когда уже ничего не действует? Только лгать о том, что он совсем её не любит. Лгать, испытывая невообразимую боль в сердце от полного понимания причинённых ей страданий. Лгать, смотря в родные глаза, в которых отражается чудовищная тоска и презрение к себе самой за глобальную ошибку с её стороны, за глупый самообман, который порождал жалкую иллюзию взаимности. Лгать, зная, что каждая выплаканная ею слезинка повиснет на его совести, мешая спать ночами. Лгать вдобавок ещё и самому себе, доказывая с пеной у рта, что так будет лучше, хотя в глубоких уголках своего подсознания уже давно поселился маленький кусающийся зверёк по кличке Сомнение.  
— Х-хорошо. Я максимально постараюсь больше не появляться в твоей жизни, обещаю, — дрожащим тихим голосом пролепетала Тонкс, медленно отступая назад.  
Она больше не приблизится к нему, никогда больше не начнёт говорить о том, что чувствует, не будет пытаться его переубеждать. Она вообще больше не появится в его жизни. Он ведь этого хотел. Он этого добился. Молодец. Так держать, Ремус.  
— Прости, что тебе пришлось целый год всё это выслушивать от меня, — прошептала она, всё больше увеличивая расстояние между ними. Впервые за долгое время она хотела скорее сбежать от него. Душа разрывалась на части, внутри всё сжималось от боли и разочарования. Хотелось забиться в угол и, свернувшись в клубочек, просидеть так долгое время.  
— Дора…  
— Не называй меня по имени, — повысив голос, сказала Тонкс. Она больше никому не позволит назвать её Нимфадорой. Несмотря на ненависть к собственному имени, ей всегда нравилось, как оно звучит из его уст. Даже когда она угрожающе требовала не называть её так, в глубине души ей это нравилось. Она не хочет, чтобы кто-то другой называл её так же. — Всё хорошо, Ремус. Ты всё сказал правильно. Это ведь я напридумывала себе невесть что. Не переживай, всё хорошо, — снова переходя на шёпот, произнесла она, выдавливая улыбку. Она не покажет ему своих слёз. В своих надеждах виновата только она, и она сама это переживёт.  
Медленно пятясь назад, она натолкнулась на каменную статую, после чего улыбнулась на прощание и на дрожащих ногах с ускорением двинулась прочь. Зацепив на повороте стоявшие за углом доспехи, она, не обернувшись, побежала в сторону постоянно меняющих своё направление лестниц. Быстро взбежав по ступеням на восьмой этаж замка, Тонкс оказалась перед стеной напротив гобелена с Варнавой Вздрюченным. Там она закрыла глаза и трижды медленно прошла вдоль неё, повторяя про себя: «Мне нужно место, где можно побыть одной».  
Через пару секунд в стене появилась полированная дверь. Взявшись за медную дверную ручку, Тонкс вошла в комнату.  
Помещение было совсем маленькое: там смогли вместиться только небольшая кровать с взбитыми подушками и мягким одеялом и маленький столик, расположенный буквально в паре шагов кровати, на котором стояли пара флакончиков с противоядием от истерики и зельем сна без сновидений.  
Закрыв за собой дверь, Тонкс медленно сползла по ней вниз, зажмуривая глаза и позволяя гримасе боли исказить лицо. Слёзы тут же прочертили влажные дорожки на бледных щеках. Дура! Какая же она дура. Она-то думала, что он отталкивает её, потому что не хочет подвергать опасности, а всё оказалось до банального просто. Она сама придумала себе эту иллюзию взаимности, нафантазировала счастливое будущее, а в итоге сильно обожглась. Теперь же ей только и остаётся, что обрабатывать полученные раны маггловским антисептиком, перематывать их бинтами и ждать, потому что здесь, в отличие от обычных ожогов, магия не поможет. А скорого выздоровления можно не ждать, потому что болеть эти раны будут ещё очень долго. Душевные повреждения всегда заживают намного дольше физических. Впрочем, даже не заживают, скорее затягиваются, оставляя после себя шрамы в знак вечной памяти о совершённых ошибках. Нимфадора же больше всего надеялась только на то, что этот шрам, затянувшись, не начнёт болеть через несколько лет, заставляя пережить эту боль заново. А сейчас она со всем справится. Нужно всего лишь перетерпеть всё это.  
Сегодня она позволит себе побыть очень слабой. Эту ночь она проведёт в Выручай-комнате, погрузившись с головой в свои мысли. Сегодня она уткнётся носом в мягкие подушки и, не сдерживаясь, будет плакать, не заботясь о покрасневших глазах. Ночную тишину этого места будут нарушать лишь частые всхлипы и приглушённые стоны отчаяния. Она знает: её никто не услышит. Комната спрячет её на эту ночь от всего замка и от тех, кто захочет её найти.  
Противоядие от истерики ей не понадобится, потому что ближе к утру она сама начнёт успокаиваться, побеждённая усталостью и бессилием. Она выпьет зелье сна без снов и, плотно укутавшись в одеяло, провалится в царство Морфея. Впервые за целый год она будет спать без каких-либо страхов и мыслей. А на следующий день она потребует у Грозного Глаза ни под каким предлогом не ставить её на задания в паре с Люпином. Тот поворчит что-то о том, что сейчас наступили самые тяжёлые времена и они все должны держаться вместе, но в конце концов пообещает выполнить её просьбу. Она постарается начать новую жизнь, и первым пунктом в её плане будет «разлюбить Ремуса Люпина».

Грея ладони об обжигающий фарфор чашки, наполненной крепким чаем, Тонкс внимательно вслушивалась в монолог Грюма, который рассказывал о нововведениях работы Ордена Феникса. После смерти Дамблдора он первым делом потребовал усилить уровень безопасности домов каждого из членов Ордена. Следующим пунктом стал запрет долгого нахождения на улице в одиночестве. Ещё одним нововведением, только временным, было решение устраивать первое время собрания в стенах дома Уизли.  
Сейчас же, благодаря хозяйке этого замечательного дома, Нимфадора отогревалась горячим напитком после трудного дневного дежурства, которое выпало на довольно пасмурный денёк. Согревающие чары, наложенные на одежду, работали почему-то слишком слабо: дрожь уже не била всё тело, но должного тепла в организм не поступало. Именно поэтому Молли заботливо заварила горячий чай и, поставив перед ней чашку, назидательно заставила греться, вдобавок посадив ближе к камину, предварительно выгнав с этого, в прямом смысле, тёпленького местечка Чарли.  
На собрании не присутствовали лишь двое: Ремус Люпин и Кингсли Бруствер, которые патрулировали улочки Хогсмида. После смерти Дамблдора нападения Пожирателей участились. Они, словно демонстрируя своё превосходство, запугивали мирный народ. Так Хогсмид стал одним из самых опасных мест магической Британии. Члены Ордена Феникса ежедневно дежурили в этой деревушке, защищая оставшихся жителей.  
Размышления Тонкс прервал внезапный луч серебристого света, который рассёк комнату и в результате преобразовался в крупного волка. Сердце Нимфадоры неистово забилось. Она прекрасно знала, чей это патронус. У неё был похожий, только несколько крупнее.  
— На нас напали два десятка Пожирателей. Долго сдерживать их мы не сможем. Требуется подкрепление, — голосом Ремуса Люпина заговорил серебристый волк. На заднем фоне были слышны звуки борьбы и выкрики заклинаний.  
Не сговариваясь, все присутствующие резко встали со своих мест, готовые трансгрессировать по первой команде Грюма. Опираясь на свой длинный посох, тот спешно прошёл вперёд всех к выходу. Остальные без лишних слов проследовали за ним, а потом по команде одновременно трансгрессировали в Хогсмид.  
Оказавшись в центре событий все прибывшие бросились в рассыпную, намереваясь обезоружить как можно больше Пожирателей смерти. В самой гуще сражения были Ремус и Кингли, которые, прижавшись друг к другу спиной, отражали заклятия восьми нападавших на них приспешников Волдеморта. Остальные же Пожиратели разрушали дома жителей данной деревушки и местные магазинчики.  
Артур Уизли с Аластором Грюмом сразу же примкнули к дежурившим. Теперь вчетвером они не просто отбивали заклятия, летевшие в них со стороны врагов, но и бросали ответные. Недалеко от них Тонкс вместе с Фредом и Джорджем сражались против Амикуса и Алекто Кэрроу, которые с колоссальной скоростью выбрасывали смертоносные заклинания. Остальные члены Ордена уже скрылись из вида, ища других Пожирателей смерти.  
Фред с Джорджем, бросая насмешливые комментарии в адрес брата и сестры Кэрроу, весьма умело держались в бою. Казалось, будто они и сами окончили курсы мракоборцев: настолько хорошо они владели боевыми заклинаниями.  
Нимфадора, которая сейчас в помощь братьям Уизли довольно метко ударила в одного из врагов Петрификусом, краем глаза заметила, как Кингсли, Артур и Грюм, выпуская защитные и боевые заклинания, несколько увеличили расстояние между собой, неосознанно лишая Ремуса защиты со спины, чем ловко воспользовался Корбан Яксли. Нацеливая палочку на противника, он уже был готов выпустить убивающее заклятие, как вдруг в нескольких дюймах от него пролетел красный луч Ступефая.  
— Нападать со спины низко даже для таких, как ты! — выкрикнула Тонкс, которая с направленной на Яксли палочкой параллельно старалась не упускать из виду, что происходит у Фреда и Джорджа. Однако они весьма неплохо справлялись и без её помощи.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я сразился с тобой лицом к лицу? — ухмыляясь, спросил Яксли. Он в открытую над ней смеялся, заведомо считая себя королём в их схватке. — Пожалуйста, — растягивая губы в едкой усмешке, проговорил он. — Круцио!  
Заклинание было умело отбито ловким выпадом палочки, ровно как и следующее было отражено мощным Протего.  
— Сектумсемпра!  
Именно в этот момент Тонкс, отвлекаясь на миг, заметила пролетевший в паре дюймов от Люпина ослепляющий зелёный луч, и этого замешательства хватило с лихвой, чтобы на долю секунды опоздать с защитными чарами и получить тёмным заклятием в грудь. По телу тут же пробежал холодок, а в следующее мгновение грудь поразила сильнейшая боль от глубоких порезов.  
Практически в тот же миг откуда-то сбоку в Яксли ударило Инкарцеро, крепко связывая. Пожиратель, радующийся своей маленькой победе над девушкой, совсем не заметил нацеленную в его сторону волшебную палочку, что было весьма неосмотрительно с его стороны. Кто именно послал в него связывающее заклинание, Тонкс уже не видела. Теряя последние силы, быстро упала на землю.  
Из глубоких ран стремительно вытекала алая жидкость, лишая организм спасительного тепла. Глаза застилала слабая пелена, мешая чётко увидеть происходящее рядом. Дыхание сбилось, превращаясь в прерывистую отдышку. Порезы приносили нестерпимую боль, но сил на крики уже не осталось, поэтому она лишь слабо постанывала и жадно хватала ртом воздух, что, опять же, давалось ей слишком болезненно. Находясь последние секунды в сознании, она смогла различить обеспокоенное лицо Фреда, на пару мгновений оставившего брата наедине с Алекто Кэрроу и склонившегося над Тонкс, — судя по шевелению губ, он просил немного потерпеть. Отчаянного крика Ремуса она уже не слышала, равно как и не видела, с каким остервенением он после её падения начал выбрасывать опасные боевые заклинания в Пожирателей, стараясь скорее с этим покончить, дабы как можно быстрее доставить Тонкс в лазарет.  
Чувствуя, как леденеют пальцы рук и тело начинает трясти от озноба, ей становилось всё тяжелее оставаться в сознании.  
Последним, о ком она успела подумать, перед тем как провалиться в беспамятство, был Ремус Люпин.

Крепко сжимая ладонь Тонкс, которая без сознания лежала в больничной постели, Люпин едва слышно что-то нашёптывал, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Мадам Помфри уже дважды сменила повязки, обработав все раны экстрактом бадьяна, но сквозь белоснежные бинты по-прежнему проступали алые капли — гораздо реже, чем вначале, но всё же кровотечение ещё явно не остановилось.  
Прошло уже три часа с момента сражения в Хогсмиде. После того, как Нимфадора потеряла сознание, другие члены Ордена Феникса словно с цепи сорвались: Люпин довёл до полусмерти троих Пожирателей, Грюм применил Экспульсо к двоим приспешникам Волдеморта, Артур вместе с Кингсли обезвредили компанию нападавших на них, а Фред с Джорджем, почти сразу разобравшись с Алекто, до самого конца выступали в качестве щита для потерявшей сознание Тонкс. Как только половина Пожирателей смерти подалась в бегство, оставляя лишь своих поверженных собратьев, Ремус тут же бросился к Нимфадоре и, спешно подняв её на руки, быстро помчался в сторону Хогвартса, не обращая внимания на посторонние взгляды. Переступив порог Больничного крыла, он быстро передал свою драгоценную ношу мадам Помфри, наспех рассказав о произошедшем. Выставив Ремуса за дверь, она тут же принялась осматривать девушку и обрабатывать раны.  
Сердце в груди бешено колотилось, не позволяя Люпину успокоиться. Проклятая фантазия назойливо вырисовывала в голове худшие варианты развития событий. Он никогда не простит себе, если с ней что-то случится. Он во всём виноват. Если бы она не отвлекла Яксли, то заклинание, каким бы оно не было, ударило бы в Ремуса, а не в неё. Если бы он не сказал три дня назад, что не любит её, они бы вдвоём дежурили сегодня с утра, а вечером он бы смог заставить её остаться в безопасности. Если бы он не был таким дураком, он бы не причинил ей столько боли и страданий, прикрываясь мыслями о том, что так будет лучше для неё. Ну вот почему он такой упрямый? Она была права. Она во всём была права: и в том, что он бегал от неё; и в том, что он любил её, но отчаянно скрывал этот факт; и даже в том, что он никогда не попросил уйти своих друзей, но постоянно прогонял её. Почему он отталкивал её? Она ведь ясно дала понять, что ей никто не нужен, кроме него, и что они вместе смогут со всем справиться, даже с его чёртовой ликантропией.  
А что, если у него больше не будет шанса сказать ей правду? Мерлин, он больше не станет скрывать своих чувств. Он пойдёт на всё, чтобы сделать её счастливой, если она этого по-прежнему захочет. Только бы с ней всё было в порядке!  
Мадам Помфри снова пустила Ремуса к больной лишь через полчаса. По словам целительницы, та потеряла много крови, а полученные раны оказались слишком глубокими. Экстракт бадьяна хоть и помог порезам затянуться, но всё же из-за тёмной магии не настолько быстро, как делал это обычно. К утру всё должно зажить, но пока бинты заметно пропитывались кровью, которая сочилась из особо глубоких ран. Шрамы от таких порезов останутся, как сказала мадам Помфри, но все не так страшно, потому что слишком опасных повреждений было не так много. Почти все, конечно, были глубокими, но всё же от большинства из них можно было избавиться.  
Сейчас же Тонкс оставалась без сознания. И мадам Помфри уже хотела было выпроводить Ремуса за дверь, считая, что больше он ничем помочь Нимфадоре не сможет, но вот сам он так не считал, прося позволить ему остаться. В конце концов на него всё же махнули на него рукой и, строго-настрого запретив любым образом беспокоить больную, разрешили остаться.  
Первое, что он сделал, сев на стул рядом с кроватью, — взял Нимфадору за руку. Мягкая, ослабшая ладонь безвольно подчинялась его рукам. Он постоянно переплетал их пальцы, наслаждаясь прикосновением к нежному бархату её кожи, время от времени что-то шепча в надежде, что она услышит. Зная, что позволяет себе слишком многое, он неоднократно подносил её ладонь к губам, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй на тыльной стороне.  
Спустя два часа мадам Помфри снова сменила повязки и опять оставила их наедине. За всю ночь он ни на минуту не отошёл, словно боясь, что без него с Дорой что-то может случиться.  
Утром первые лучи летнего солнца, заглянув в Больничное крыло Хогвартса, скользнули по белоснежным простыням одной из кроватей, заставляя лежащую на ней девушку слегка поморщиться, а затем с большим усилием открыть глаза. Яркий свет заставил Тонкс прищуриться. Последнее, что она запомнила перед тем, как потерять сознание, — это яркие вспышки проносящихся мимо заклинаний и сильная боль в груди. Сейчас ничего этого не было. Глубокие порезы, которые ещё вчера не давали спокойно дышать, сейчас не причиняли никакого дискомфорта.  
Тонкс уже хотела было потереть глаза, как наконец заметила, что чувствует на правой ладони чужое тепло. Медленно повернув голову, она с удивлением обнаружила спящего Ремуса, который одной рукой сжимал её пальцы, а второй подпирал голову.  
Мягко высвободив свою ладонь из сладостного плена, она едва ощутимо провела ею по светло-каштановым волосам. Однако этого хватило, чтобы Люпин слегка вздрогнул и беспокойно выпрямился, открывая глаза. Первые пару секунд он пытался окончательно избавиться ото сна, после чего перевёл взгляд на Тонкс и, на короткое время замерев, успел отметить про себя, что после третьей смены повязок бинты по-прежнему остались белыми, что было хорошим улучшением.  
— Прости, я не хотела тебя разбудить, — тихим, слегка охрипшим от долгого молчания голосом произнесла Нимфадора. Её правая ладонь, до сих пор поднятая на несколько дюймов над кроватью, мягко опустилась на постель. На мгновение ей показалось, что пальцы правой руки окутал слабый холодок, как вчера, когда из неё стремительно утекала кровь. Однако секундой позже она всё же убедила себя, что ей это всего лишь показалось.  
— Нет-нет, всё хорошо, — спешно ответил Ремус, до сих пор не до конца отойдя ото сна. — Тебе не за что извиняться. Это я должен просить у тебя прощения. Ты ведь из-за меня сейчас здесь, — слегка взволнованно, но негромко произнёс он, время от времени отводя глаза в сторону. Было видно, что он нервничает и переживает, и это вызывало некое удивление, потому что он всегда был таким спокойным, что неуверенность совсем не вписывалась в его повседневный образ.  
— Ремус, твоей вины здесь нет. Ты ведь силком не заставлял меня сражаться с Яксли, — спокойной ответила Тонкс. Она не понимала, почему он так винит себя за вчерашнее, ведь он не смог бы ей помочь, даже если бы захотел. Он стоял к ней спиной, отражая атаки Малфоя, и совсем не видел, что происходило сзади. Если бы он бросился помогать ей в борьбе с Яксли, то Люциус застал бы его врасплох, поэтому его помощь слишком скоро превратилась бы в потерю или ранение ещё одного члена Ордена Феникса.  
— Нет, ты не поняла. Я прошу прощения не за то, что не смог уберечь тебя от Яксли… То есть за это, конечно, тоже, но… Я виноват перед тобой в том, что солгал три дня назад. Всё остальное — лишь последствия того вечера, — практически срываясь на шёпот, сказал Ремус, твёрдо смотря в её глаза. Он скажет ей правду. Он больше не заставит её страдать, не позволит ей плакать из-за него. Он слишком долго убеждал их двоих в том, что поступает правильно. Он слишком долго тешил себя этой иллюзией, закрывая глаза на то, сколько боли приносит ей своими «благими» намерениями. Сейчас он всё сделает так, как должен был сделать ещё год назад.  
— Ты солгал? — усаживаясь на кровати и складывая под одеялом ноги по-турецки, спросила она, внимательно всматриваясь в черты родного лица. Внутри сразу же разлилась надежда, заставляя сердце биться в агонии. Она не позволит ему после этих слов снова всё разрушить.  
— Я думал, что, сказав тебе, что не люблю, смогу защитить тебя от себя самого. Я был готов игнорировать собственные чувства, только бы не подвергать тебя опасности, но причинил тебе этим столько боли. Я думал, что если ты не будешь находиться рядом со мной, то ты будешь в безопасности. В итоге всё стало только хуже, — едва слышно прошептал Ремус, опуская глаза в пол. Он был готов ко всему: пусть она наградит его хлёсткой пощёчиной, пусть накричит на него — он стерпит всё, только бы больше не видеть боли в её глазах… Только бы больше не являться причиной её страданий.  
В следующее мгновение он почувствовал, как его правую ладонь с силой сжимают тонкие нежные пальцы, а секундой позже Тонкс припала к его губам. Она целовала его неуверенно, но отчаянно, словно этот первый поцелуй мог навсегда стать последним. По её щекам в ту же минуту заструились тоненькие дорожки слёз, и Тонкс с силой зажмурила глаза, не отстраняясь от Ремуса. Крепко прижимая её к себе, он с нежностью отвечал на поцелуй. Мышиного цвета волосы медленно начали окрашиваться сначала в тёмно-фиолетовый, а затем в ярко-розовый цвет, говоря о испытываемых ею в данный момент эмоциях.  
— Не смей, слышишь? Не смей больше никогда говорить мне о том, что без тебя мне будет лучше! Ты ни малейшего понятия не имеешь, что для меня лучше, — мягко заканчивая поцелуй, прошептала Нимфадора, нежно проводя пальцами по его светло-каштановым волосам. Слишком поздно кому-то из них отступать. Теперь будет глупо отрицать собственные чувства. Теперь они слишком тесно связаны между собой.  
Ремус мягко вытер оставшиеся на её щеках слёзы большим пальцем правой руки и счастливо улыбнулся. Он только сейчас заметил смену окраса волос Нимфадоры. Он уже успел соскучиться по её ярко-розовым, как жевательная резинка, торчащим во все стороны коротким волосам.  
— Больше не скажу, обещаю. Я люблю тебя, — едва слышно ответил он, по-прежнему не выпуская её из своих объятий. Сократив разделявшие их несколько дюймов, она слегка поцеловала его, вкладывая в это касание губ все чувства, а затем нежно потёрлась носом о его щеку.  
Ремус, улыбаясь, обнял Тонкс ещё крепче. Отныне больше не будет ни боли в её глазах, ни слёз, ни мышиного окраса волос, ни упрямства с его стороны, — ничего. Теперь он постарается сделать её счастливой, стремясь стереть из её памяти этот долгий год страданий; будет постоянно ощущать её прикосновения, будет каждое утро просыпаться и видеть улыбку любимого человека, — теперь всё будет по-другому. Теперь всё будет гораздо лучше. И совсем неважно, что за окном война, что Волдеморт со своими Пожирателями нападает на мирные улочки Лондона. Всё это временно, всё это скоро закончится. Сейчас же гораздо важнее знать, что рядом есть человек, с которым не страшны никакие опасности. Разве не нужно находить что-то по-настоящему хорошее в жизни именно в такие тёмные времена? Разве не счастье придаёт сил в борьбе с великим Злом? Дамблдор говорил, что любовь может одержать победу даже над смертью. Может быть, она поможет им одержать победу и в этой войне?

22.08.2017


End file.
